Love is
by min-sunye
Summary: Chapter III: "U-udah," Sakura berbohong—lagi. Sasuke tampak tidak percaya, "Sakura, jangan bohong. Wajahmu itu—eh?" ucapannya terhenti kala Sakura jatuh ke pelukannya. Ia pingsan.. AU // OOC. RnR please?
1. Chapter I

**I do not own Naruto. I do not own any quotes. Ideas not 100 percent from me.  
**

**OOC. AU. Gombal. Alur gak jelas bla.. bla..** _Apalah, yang penting baca ya gan!!_

* * *

***

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, menurutmu cinta itu apa?"

"Apa? Pentingkah aku untuk menjawabnya?"

"Aku hanya butuh jawaban itu saja.."

"Hmm.."

"Jadi?"

"Menurutku, _Love never exist_. Menurutmu?"

"Pertama, _Love do exist_," satu helaan nafas, "kedua, cinta yang agung adalah ketika menitikkan air mata dan masih peduli terhadapnya. Adalah ketika dia tidak mempedulikanmu dan masih menunggunya dengan setia. Adalah ketika dia mulai mencintai orang lain dan masih bisa tersenyum sambil berkata; '_Aku turut berbahagia untukmu_',"

"Aa—"

"Apabila cinta tidak berhasil.. bebaskan dirimu, biarkan hatimu kembali melebarkan sayapnya, dan terbang ke alam bebas. Ingatlah bahwa kita mungkin menemukan  
cinta dan kehilanganya. Tapi ketika cinta itu mati kamu tidak perlu mati bersamanya.."

Sang gadis menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, "Bagus. Dari mana kau dapatkan kata-kata itu? Google?"

Sedetik kemudian mereka pun tertawa.

.

.

_Aku hanya berharap kau bisa terus tertawa seperti ini.. terus tersenyum. Meskipun aku telah tiada, bukan berarti cinta di antara kita hilang, 'kan?_

* * *

**Love is..**

By; Min-Sunye

* * *

###

Sedikit-sedikit matahari mulai menghilang dari pandangan jutaan pasang mata yang memandang ke arahnya. Langit yang sebelumnya biru dan cerah kini mulai berubah menjadi oranye. Samar-samar beberapa ekor burung melintas di atas kanvas ciptaan Tuhan itu. _Sunset_ memang pemandangan yang indah untuk dinikmati.

Hanya saja tidak untuk gadis bertubuh ramping ini. Mata emeraldnya sibuk menelusuri jalan. Wajahnya tampak lelah dan letih. Rambut sebahu nan unik berwarna merah jambu itu ia biarkan tergerai, meskipun ia merasa begitu gerah dan panas.

Haruno Sakura terus berjalan menelusuri gang kecil yang mengantarkannya ke arah tempat tinggalnya. Sambil bersenandung kecil, ia mengayun-ayunkan tas kecil berwarna merah miliknya. Sampai akhirnya kedamaian sesaatnya itu terganggu oleh nada dering hand phone yang berteriak-teriak minta diangkat.

"Halo?!" jawabnya ketus setelah mengeluarkann hand phone bermerek nokia itu. Tiba-tiba saja suaranya melunak setelah mendengar suara di sebrang sana, "ya... Sekarang?! ... Bisakah lain kali saja? ... Aku terlalu lelah Anko-senpai, lagi pula aku ada— ... Hhh, baiklah. 15 menit lagi,"

_Tut..tut.._

Dan Sakura mengakhiri telponnya dengan geram dan kesal. Untungnya ia masih sadar sehingga ia tidak langsung melempar nokianya itu. Kini ia memencet-mencet tombol—hendak menghubungi seseorang lagi, "Gaara-kun... Maaf ya sepertinya tidak bisa ke sana... Ya, ya, biasa Anko-senpai meminta pertolonganku, lagi... Setelah kerja? Hmm, gimana ya? ... Tapi Gaara-kun, aku lelah sekali... Penting sekali? Aduuh gimana ya? Pekerjaanku sama pentingnya... Aku janji, besok aku akan ke sana. Ok? ... Jangan begitu dong nadanya, gak enak didenger nih... Ok. _I love you_,"

Sakura menenak tombol berwarna merah._ Cukup untuk acara telpon-telponannya_ batin Sakura. Rasanya sakit sekali jika mendengar suara hand phone berdering. Kepala Sakura tiba-tiba saja _nyut-nyutan_ ketika hand phonenya berbunyi. Mungkin ini efek dari kelelahan yang ia rasakan.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia harus rela membatalkan janjinya dengan sang kekasih demi pekerjaannya. Masalahnya, suara bosnya terdengar sangat emosi di sebrang sana. Sakura memang pandai berargumentasi, dan tentu saja selalu menang dalam berdebat, tapi.. untuk bosnya yang satu ini? _Hell, no!_ Yang ada Sakuralah yang kena cacian dan makian bosnya itu.

Sakura pun merubah arah tujuannya. _Sampai jumpa apartemenku tercinta, hhh._

###

"dan ini adalah produk terakhir. Aku ingin kamu mencatat semuanya, lalu—" setelah itu Sakura tidak mendengar lagi apa yang diucapkan senpainya, Anko Mitarashi. Pikirannya sudah mulai melayang entah kemana. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Jika ia pikir-pikir, hari ini Sakura belum sama sekali merasakan apa itu istirahat. Sejak pagi saja ia sudah disibukkan dengan mengetik proposal yang kelak akan ia ajukkan ke dosennya, sebagai tanda ia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari neraka—Universitas Konoha, red—yang sudah mengurungnya hampir 4 tahun. Setelah itu tentu saja ia menjalankan rutinitas seperti biasa, yaitu kuliah. Ia pulang pukul 6 sore, dan sekarang ia ditelpon senpai—sekaligus bosnya itu—untuk membantunya menyisihkan baju-baju yang kelak akan dijual nanti.

"jangan lupa, catat kode-kodenya. Jangan sampai salah," Kurenai mengakhiri. Sakura menghela nafas lega, "Oh iya, maaf ya ngerepotin. Ino pulang lebih awal. Ayahnya sakit. Jadi aku sangat amat teramat butuh bantuanmu. Baju-baju itu akan dijual besok. Tetapi sepertinya Tuhan mengirimkanku malaikat, yaitu kamu Sakura. Ah, senangnya kamu menerima tawaranku ini padahal jika kamu menolak tawaranku ini tidak masalah.."

_What?! Apa katanya tadi?! Great, seharusnya aku tolak dari awal! Wanita ini benar-benar menyebalkan, grrr.._ Sakura terus mengutuk-ngutuk wanita yang 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Sebenarnya mau menolak atau tidak pun Sakura pasti tetap akan dipaksa. Anko Mitarashi memang tidak terkalahkan.

Sakura mendesah. Enggan sebenarnya kerja sambilan di hari libur kerjanya itu. Seharusnya ia libur.. "Ya.. ya, aku mengerti," Sakura memaksakan seulas senyuman.

Anko membalas dengan seringai, "Bagus, ok, cepat bekerja!" tanpa rasa bersalah Anko langsung mengusir Sakura dari kantornya. _Huh? Sudah bagus dibantu, sopan sedikit kenapa.._ umpat Sakura kesal. Bosnya yang satu itu memang tidak pernah memberi toleransi kepada pegawai-pegawainya.

Belum sempat masuk ke dalam gudang pakaian, Sakura sudah dikagetkan oleh sosok bertubuh tinggi yang kini sedang menatapnya dari balik kaca butik itu. Sakura langsung melupakan pekerjaannya dan berjalan keluar—menghampiri pemuda yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan kedua mata hijaunya.

_Gaara? Kenapa mendadak sekali.._ "Gaa.. Gaara-kun? Aku 'kan sudah bilang—"

"Sakura, aku butuh bicara. Ini penting. Pentiing sekali," Gaara memotong sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan. Sakura mengkerutkan keningnya. Aneh sekali. Kalimat Gaara terdengar sangat serius di telinga Sakura. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak. Ada apa ini?

"Tapi Gaa—"

"Aku mohon. Di sini saja," ucapnya memelas. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sampai akhirnya kepalanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu gadis yang aku kenalkan padamu tempo hari?" tanya Gaara langsung ke poinnya.

Sakura tambah mengkerutkan keningnya. _Gadis? Gadis yang mana? Oh, gadis yang dikenalkan saat aku kursus kemarin. Gadis yang tingginya tidak lebih dariku itu. Siapa namanya? Hmm.. Matsu.. Matsuri! Ya, ya Matsuri. Dia 'kan sahabat baik Gaara sejak kecil.. Lalu, untuk apa Gaara-kun bertanya mengenainya?_

"Matsuri,"

"Oh. Tentu saja Gaara-kun. Dia teman baikmu. Teman baikku juga. Anaknya baik, pintar lagi. Rasanya aku cocok untuk berteman dengannya. Memangnya kenapa Gaara-kun?" celoteh Sakura langsung. Sakura memang gemar berceloteh jadi jangan heran jika ia tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata.

Gaara menggeleng, "Ia teman baikku Sakura," lalu menghela nafas, "..juga tunanganku,"

_Tunangan?_

Entah kenapa, dada Sakura terasa sesak ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Gaara keluarkan dari mulutnya. Rasanya untuk menghirup oksigen pun sangatlah susah. Matanya tiba-tiba memanas. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. _Tidak Sakura, kamu hanya bermimpi_. Meskipun ia sudah mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, tetapi.. kenapa di lelaki yang berdiri di hadapannya ini terasa begitu nyata? _Real?_ Bukan.. ini bukan mimpi Sakura. Ini adalah kenyataan. Lelaki yang berdiri di hadapanmu adalah lelaki yang kau cintai selama ini. Lelaki yang selalu mengisi kekosongan hatimu. Lelaki yang selalu mengobatimu dari rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhmu. Lelaki yang selalu memberikan rasa manis di kala hatimu terasa pait. Lelaki yang tidak pernah menghilangkan senyuman dari bibirmu.

Ia. Gaara. Kini sedang berdiri di hadapan Haruno Sakura.

_Oh.. dia pasti bercanda.._

"Gaara-kun, itu sama sekali tidak lucu," Sakura memaksakan seulas senyuman meskipun di kepalanya penuh rasa penasaran dan khawatir. _Kenapa? Kenapa dadaku tetap terasa sakit? Oh, Kami-sama.._

"Aku memang sedang tidak membuat lelucon," bantah Gaara sedikit kesal, "dan kau tidak sedang bermimpi,"

DEG!

Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dadanya terasa semakin sesak. Matanya kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Seluruh ucapan yang ingin ia lontarkan tiba-tiba terkunci rapat-rapat di dalam mulutnya. Pikirannya kacau, entahlah..

Menyadari Sakura yang sepertinya akan menangis itu, Gaara cepat-cepat melunakkan kata-katanya, "Sakura.. maaf.. maafkan aku. Maaf aku tidak pernah mengatakannya jauh-jauh hari. Maaf aku baru memberi tahumu sekarang. Maaf ka—"

"Omong kosong!" kata Sakura pada akhirnya. Air mata mulai jatuh satu persatu, "Pembohong!"

"Sakura.."

"Diam!" kini tangisnya pecah. Emosinya sudah tidak karuan. Pikirannya sudah benar-benar kacau, "A.. aku butuh.. butuh waktu untuk sendiri.. kumohon, pergi dari sini! Pergi!"

"Sakura.."

"Kau ingin aku teriak, hah?!"

"Iyaa.. iya, maafkan aku Sakura.." ucap Gaara penuh penyesalan sebelum ia beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

###

_Dear my Lovely Sakura,_

Hey, Sakura. Aku harap kau baik dan sehat selalu.

Kau tau apa hal-hal yang paling terindah di dalam hidupku? Tentu saja, hari di mana ada kau di sisiku. Menemaniku di kala aku sedang susah. Bercanda tawa. Bersenda gurau. Berjalan-jalan ke mall. Sangat menarik bukan? Dan yang paling tidak aku lupakan adalah di mana aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain itu. Kau benar-benar gila di sana. Rasanya seperti menemani anak kecil yang antusias sekali ingin mengunjungi taman bermain. Aku ingat saat kau memaksaku menaiki jet cooster. Sebenarnya aku enggan, tetapi.. kamu terus memaksaku. Dengan menggunakan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_ (kau tau 'kan maksudnya?) aku pun dengan sangat terpaksa menemanimu dan.. ujung-ujungnya engkaupun pusing dan hampir pingsan setelah menaikinya, ha ha ha. Sungguh lucu sekali jika mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

Sakura..

Rasanya waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Entah ada badai darimana rasanya angin, hujan, dan petir ingin memisahkan kita.

Aku dijodohkan..

Aku tau pasti, kamu marah. Pasti kamu emosi. Entahlah kamu menangis atau tidak, yang jelas.. kau pasti sangat membenciku, 'kan?

Aku tahu aku salah. Aku tahu perkataanku saat itu benar-benar menusuk hatimu. Menusuk hati yang dulunya kuat dan tegar, kini aku rapuhkan dengan kata-kataku.. Sungguh Sakura, aku tidak memiliki niat untuk melakukannya. Sama sekali tidak. Tetapi Otou-sama terus memaksaku. Memaksaku untuk melupakanmu lalu menikah dengan wanita yang menurutnya cocok denganku. Apakah aku menerima?

Oh tentu tidak..

Aku terus menolak. Memberontak. Tapi dia Otou-sama. Ayahku. Aku tidak dapat mengelak. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Dan yang paling penting..

Aku tidak mau kamu terlibat. Aku tidak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa.

Demi Tuhan Sakura, semua ini aku lakukan demi kamu. Demi seorang Sakura. Percayalah padaku Sakura, sebagaimana aku mempercayaimu..

Dan yang paling harus kauketahui bahwa..

**Aku cinta padamu**, Sakura-chan..

I'll miss you. Please, keep in touch with me..

-

Liebe,

Gaara

###

Dear Gaara,

Satu pertanyaan; Jika kau mencintaiku, apakah kau akan mengejarku? Jikalau aku menghilang tiba-tiba dari kehidupanmu?

Jika tidak, lupakan. _Lupakan aku_.

-

Sakura

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Author:** Konflik saya letakkan di awal-awal chapter. Gak seru banget ya? Yaa, habisnya konflik ini mau aku jadikan perawalan untuk mempertemukan Sakura dengan lawan mainnya nanti, hehee. Chapter depan saya usahakan akan memperdalami _siapa itu Sakura?_ Maksudnya pengenalan tokoh gitu. Oh iya tentang paragraf di awal-awal itu adalah potongan percakapan Sakura dengan lawan mainnya nanti. Jadi sama sekali gak ada hubungannya dengan cerita di bawahnya. Ceritanya belum jelas banget memang. Kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba nyamperin Sakura gitu? Akan dijelaskan di chapter selanjutnya.

Maaf ya alurnya maju-mundur, juga kecepetan.. mungkin? Saya merasa kalau menjelaskan tentang hubungan SakuraGaara terlebih dahulu takutnya ficnya malah panjang bet (=,,=) jadi saya skip dan langsung_ to the point aja_. Chapter depan, semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya.

**Sasuke:** Ada gue kan Gan?!!

**Author:** -nabok- Buka kartu aja lo, monskii!!

**Sasuke:** -ngibrit-

.

.

Sorry for all mistaken,

_**Review, and critics, please?**_


	2. Chapter II

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Saya sangat hargai itu.. ^^

* * *

**I do not own Naruto. I do not own any quotes. Ideas not 100 percent from me.  
**

**OOC. AU. Gombal. Alur gak jelas bla.. bla..** _Apalah, yang penting baca ya gan!!_

_

* * *

_

***

* * *

"_So, guys, today we'll talk about gestures around the—_" wanita paruh baya itu terus berceloteh dengan bahasa Inggris yang begitu lancar. Sayangnya, gadis beramput merah muda itu tidak mendengarkannya. Tatapannya kosong ke depan. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

Beberapa hari ini Haruno Sakura memang sedang _not-in-the-mood_. Pasalnya sih gara-gara patah hati. Ya, belum lama ini Sakura memutuskan hubungannya yang sudah ia jalin selama kurang lebih 3 tahun bersama Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara, pemuda yang ia sudah yakini kelak akan menjadi calon suaminya. Tapi ternyata itu semua hanya mimpi. Gaara tidak akan pernah lagi berada di sampingnya. Ia telah pergi ke kota asalnya, Suna. Yang parahnya ia akan segera menikah!

"_So, what country will you take?_" tanya wanita berambut pirang dan bermata biru laut itu.

Sakura otomatis bangun dari lamunannya dan menatap guru kursusnya itu, "umm.. _Sorry, can you explain me again?_" tanya Sakura dengan logat british yang masih amburadul.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas, "_what's wrong with you, Ms. Sakura? Did you pay attention last time?_"

Sakura menggeleng lemah, "_No. sorry, Mrs,_"

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "_alright. I'll explain from begining, so—_"

Sakura mencoba untuk memperhatikan setiap kata yang gurunya ucapkan. Tapi apa daya, pikirannya kembali teringat pada Gaara. Sungguh Sakura tidak bisa konsentrasi saat ini. Ia benar-benar tersiksa.

_Oh Kami-sama.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata onyx telah memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

* * *

**Love Is..**

By; Min-Sunye

* * *

###

Jam menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Kurus _convertation_ Bahasa Inggris itu telah usai. Selanjutnya tentu saja Sakura berjalan untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Langkah kakinya begitu lemas. Seperti tidak ada semangat untuk berjalan. Untuk menjalani hidup.

_Gaara. Gaara. Gaara._

_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau tidak pernah hilang dari ingatanku?!_

Sakura mendongakkan kepalnya—memandang langit. Memandang hamparan luas yang gelap. Tidak satupun benda langit menghiasi malam ini. Tidak ada bintang. Tidak ada bulan. Hanya langit yang hitam. Langit hitam itu seakan-akan mendukung suasana hati Sakura saat ini; gelap. Hitam.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sakura sudah berada di atas sebuah jembatan. Entah ada angin apa yang mendorong kakinya untuk berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan apartemennya itu. Apartemen Sakura terletak di sebelah barat jembatan yang ia tapaki sekarang. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berjalan pelan hingga terhenti di depan pagar yang terletak di pinggir jembatan itu. Ia menengok ke bawah—melihat derasnya air sungai. Sakura dapat membayangnya betapa deras dan dinginnya air sungai itu. Jika saja ia melompat ke dalamnya, pasti rasa sakit akan langsung menjalari tubuhnya. Mungkin juga ia bisa mati karenanya.

Tapi.. Siapa tahu setelah melompat ia akan merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda? Dia 'kan tidak pernah melompat dari atas jembatan.

Tanpa sadar Sakura mengangkat kakinya—hendak melewati pagar yang membatasi jembatan itu. Perlahan-lahan supaya ia tidak jatuh. Sampai akhirnya posisi Sakura sekarang berada di belakang pagar pembatas jembatan itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat sisi pagar, dan kakinya masih tertahan di sisi jembatan. Sekali saja ia terpeleset, hilang sudah nyawanya..

_Kami-sama, maafkan aku.._

Dan Sakura mulai melonggarkan pegangannya..

Perlahan-lahan.. Tapi..

"Tunggu!" suara itu berhasil membuat Sakura bangun dari lamunannya. Tubuhnya hampir saja terjatuh kalau saja ia tidak memegang pagar lebih erat lagi.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. _Yaampun, apa yang aku lakukan di sini?_ Sakura seolah-olah sedang terhipnotis lalu nekad untuk.. _Ya Tuhan! Aku ini mau bunuh diri!_

Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Berjarak beberapa meter darinya, berdiri sesosok tubuh jangkung yang mengenakan jaket jeans dan kaos biru dongker. Matanya onyxnya menatap Sakura khawatir, "a-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura. Nada bicaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di situ, heh?" tanyanya dingin.

Sakura menerawang ke sekelilingnya. Ia menghela nafas, "entahlah. Aku rasa aku akan mengakhiri hidupku sekarang, jadi tolong.. Jangan ikut campur."

"..." lelaki bermata onyx dan berambut raven itu diam mematung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihatmu bunuh diri,"

_Apa?! Dia pikir aku ini bahan tontonan apa?_

"Apa?!" tanya Sakura ketus sambil memandang tajam pemuda di depannya.

Lelaki itu mengangkat bahu, "entahlah apa yang kulakukan, yang jelas aku ingin melihatmu melompat. Setelah itu aku akan melihatmu membentur batu di bawah sana, lalu kau tidak sadarkan diri, lalu kau akan terbawa arus dan—"

"Cukup!" Sakura langsung menggerakkan kakinya lagi—hendak melangkahi pagar pembatas jembatan itu. _Mood_nya untuk bunuh diri hilang! Setelah melangkah dari pagar pembatas itu, ia langsung menghampiri lelaki yang memperhatikannya beberapa saat lalu, "kau pikir aku bahan tontonan? Aku ini sedang menghadapi banyak masalah. Kau jangan membuat _mood_ku tambah jelek! Dan yang paling penting jangan menambah-nambahkan masalah!"

Lelaki di depannya menyerngitkan dahinya, "hah? Maaf. Bukannya jika kau melompat tadi, semua masalahmu akan selesai sudah? Tidak perlu ladeni aku, toh kita tidak akan bertemu lagi,"

_Speechless._

Ada benarnya kata laki-laki itu. Untuk apa Sakura membatalkan ritual bunuh dirinya dan menghampiri lelaki tidak jelas itu, "a-aku.. aku hanya tidak mau mati sekarang! Makanya aku menghampirimu!" ucapnya ngelantur.

Lelaki itu semakin heran saja, "bukannya tadi mau bunuh diri?"

Kali ini Sakura benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Lagipula tadi pikirannya sangat kacau sekali, "uuh.. sudahlah," Sakura langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan ke tepi jembatan. Ia mengambil tas selempang yang ia letakkan di pinggir jembatan lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan lelaki tersebut.

Tanpa sadar lelaki itu mengejarnya, "namaku Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya setelah langkahnya dengan langkah Sakura yang begitu cepat sama.

Sakura tidak menoleh sama sekali, ia tetap berjalan menjauh dari lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu, "dan aku tidak bertanya," ucapnya ketus.

"Hei, kau Haruno Sakura 'kan?" tanyanya lagi tidak menyerah.

"Hmm.. ya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Sudah dua hari ini kau kursus di _Akatsuki's English_, kau sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaanku?"

_Akatsuki's English_? Oh.. Tempat Sakura kursus bahasa Inggris, dan Sakura sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke di sana.

"O-oh ya?"

"Hu-uh," Sasuke mengangguk. Langkah mereka terhenti kala lampu merah berubah menjadi hijau.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Mungkin karena kau tidak pernah konsentrasi,"

Benar juga kata Sasuke. Selama beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak pernah konsentrasi dalam belajar, baik saat ia kuliah atau kerja sambilan di tempat kerjanya. Sungguh menyedihkan. Hidupnya kacau hanya karena Gaara?

"Oh.."

"Jadi, kau mau minum kopi bersamaku?" tawar Sasuke. Sakura sedikit kaget mendengarnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia diajak minum kopi bersama orang yang baru dikenalnya ini?

"A—" belum sempat Sakura menolak, lampu hijau telah berubah menjadi merah. Sakura otomatis langsung terdorong segerombolan orang yang tadi mengantri untuk menyebrang di belakang sana. Tangan kanannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu aku rasa iya," potong Sasuke yang tanpa sadar membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

###

"..aku pernah kursus di Akatsuki's English waktu masih SMA dulu. Yah, tetap saja bahasa Inggrisku kacau. Padahal aku ingin sekali kuliah di luar," Sakura menghela nafas. Sasuke masih duduk dan diam di depannya—fokus mendengarkan cerita teman sekelasnya itu—sembari sesekali menyesap _coffee latte_-nya, "aku mengikuti tes untuk beasiswa kuliah di luar, um.. kalau tidak salah aku mengambil salah satu Universitas di Amerika. Sayang sekali aku tidak diterima," raut wajah Sakura berubah menjadi kecewa.

"Oh.. sayang sekali," Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya berkomentar juga. Memang Sasuke lah yang mengajak Sakura untuk minum kopi bersamanya di kedai kecil di pinggir kota Konoha ini, namun soal cerita dan berbagi pengalaman selalu Sakura lah yang memulai. Tidak sadar ia berceloteh mulai dari tentang pekerjaan, kuliah, sampai tentang masa lalunya. Bahkan sepertinya Sasuke belum bercerita sama sekali mengenai kehidupannya.

"Tapi.." senyuman terkembang di wajah manis Sakura. Hal ini sedikit membuat Sasuke kaget. Ia belum pernah melihat Sakura tersenyum seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya sejak ia kursus di Akatsuki's English, "kalau saja aku diterima, tidak mungkin aku bertemu Gaara.. eh?" Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya. Senyumannya memudar.

_Gaara.. Lagi-lagi aku teringat akannya.. Seandainya aku diterima beasiswa ke Amerika, aku tidak akan bertemu Gaara. Aku tidak akan sesakit sekarang ini, hhh._

"Gaara?"

"Eh? A-ano—"

"Siapa Gaara?" potong Sasuke langsung. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Di-dia.." Sakura menghela nafas, "mantan kekasihku."

Sasuke membulatkan mulutnya—membentuk huruf 'O', "jadi selama ini Gaara yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tebak Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lemah. "_Souka.._ belum lama ini hubungan kalian putus?" tebak Sasuke lagi. Sakura mengangguk. Jika ditanya soal Gaara, entah kenapa mulutnya terkunci. Rasanya susah untuk mengeluarkan beberapa kata saja, "jadi.. intinya tadi bunuh diri karena patah hati?" Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Tidak, dia tidak tersenyum, tetapi menahan tawa.

Sakura memang cerdik. Meskipun tidak terlihat, bahkan nyaris terlihat seperti sebuah seringai, Sakura tahu bahwa Sasuke sedang menertawakannya. Tidak! Menertawakan nasibnya, "_that's not funny, you know!_"

"Siapa yang bilang lucu?" bantahnya.

"Hhh," Sakura mendengus. Sasuke berbohong padanya, "kau ini sama sekali bukan teman."

"Hei, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud menertawaimu. Tapi.. kenyataannya memang lucu—"

"Jadi kau pikir itu lucu, huh?!" nada bicara Sakura berubah menjadi tinggi.

Sasuke sedikit bergidik ngeri, "eh? Ti-tidak, maksudku yah.. kau taulah.. tidak wajar jika mengakhiri hidupmu hanya karena diputusi kekasih."

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau masih muda. Masih banyak kegiatan yang bisa kau lakukan. Kau masih bisa mencari pasangan hidupmu yang lain. Asal kau yakin, _soulmate_mu itu ada karena setiap manusia dilahirkan berpasang-pasangan. Yang penting kau jangan putus asa, apalagi sampai bunuh diri.."

Heran. Sakura heran mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, tapi.. ada benarnya juga. Bodoh sekali dirinya sampai-sampai ingin mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Drama banget!

Andai saja Sasuke tidak datang saat itu, akankah dirinya duduk di kedai kecil ini sambil berbincang-bincang?

"Oh.." Sakura sama sekali tidak _mood _untuk berkomentar. Tetapi hatinya terasa lega setelah mendengar pekataan Sasuke, "terima kasih," satu helaan nafas, "terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku tadi." Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyuman. Rasanya semangatnya untuk menjalani aktifitas sudah mulai kembali, yah.. tidak seutuhnya sih..

Sasuke tersenyum. Senyumannya begitu lembut. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba saja memanas. Oh Tuhan, mengapa ia tidak sadar bahwa betapa tampannya pemuda di depannya ini?

"Aku rasa aku perlu mendengar ceritamu mengenai Gaara,"

Sakura sempat ragu, namun ia mengangguk. "Ya. Kapan-kapan," Sakura menyesap _cappucino_nya yang ia diamkan sejak tadi, "jadi.. bagaimana mengenai cerita tentang dirimu?" Sakura membuka topik.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, "sudah jam 9 malam? Aku rasa kita harus pulang," ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat ke arah kasir_. Wah, kabur.._

Samar-samar Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke sedang menyeringai—menahan tawa_. Sialan! Giliran disuruh bercerita ia tidak mau._ Sakura langsung menyusul Sasuke ke kasir dan mencibir,

"Curang! Giliran disuruh cerita malah kabur, hhh,"

Beberapa detik kemudian mereka pun tertawa.

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

**Author:** Kisah mengenai GaaSaku memang tidak saya deskripsikan jelas, tapi anggap sajalah mereka dulu adalah sepasang kekasih yang.. wah.. gitudeh.. saling mencintai dan saling menyayangi. makanya Sakura sangat sayang sama Gaara, dan sakit hati banget buat ngelepasinnya. lagipula 'kan cerita ini tidak fokus ke GaaSakunya. benernya sih ya males bikin cerita tentang GaaSakunya. tapi mungkin kalau mau diperjelas, saya bisa bikin side story-nya.. kapan-kapan tapinya haha. ceritanya lebih pendek. masih samar-samar ya? konflik juga belum muncul. sekarang mah masih the begining cenah XDD

mood Sakura memang berubah-ubah. meskipun ia terlihat lebih segar di chapter ini, belum tentu moodnya bagus sepenuhnya. saya tidak akan bikin Sakura lupa dengan Gaara semudah itu. harus melewati beberapa proses, salah satunya dengan memunculkan karakter baru. karakter lain yaitu teman-temannya Sakura mungkin minggu depan sudah muncul.

.

.

Sorry for all mistaken,

_**Review, and critics, please?**_


	3. Chapter III

Sebelumnya, terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Saya sangat hargai itu.. ^^

* * *

**I do not own Naruto. I do not own any quotes. Ideas not 100 percent from me.  
**

**OOC. AU. Gombal. Alur gak jelas bla.. bla..** _Apalah, yang penting baca ya gan!!_

**FYI;** *** berarti _future_. --- berarti _past_. ### berarti _sekarang_. Italic berarti karakter sedang _membatin_. Italic juga saya gunakan untuk kata yang bukan bahasa Indonesia atau Jepang._  
_

_

* * *

_

**Love Is..**

By; Min-Sunye

* * *

###

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia melepas _flat shoes_nya setelah menutup pintu. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kantung kresek yang berisi menu makan malamnya itu. Memang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30 malam, tetapi Sasuke terus memaksanya untuk makan. Sasuke tahu Sakura belum makan sejak kursus tadi. Wajah Sakura terlihat sangat pucat. Oh iya, Sakura jadi ingat tadi ketika ia belanja membeli makanan, ia tidak sendiri. Ia ditemani pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sakura baru kenal dengan Sasuke memang, tetapi Sakura merasa begitu dekat dengannya. Entah perasaan apa yang membuatnya merasa begitu dekat.

Setelah menaruh kantung kresek di atas meja dapur, Sakura tidak langsung memasak. Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa lebitu lelah karena itu ia langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas, tetapi pikirannya melayang ke kejadian beberapa waktu lalu—di mana ia bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Hhh," Sakura mendesah berat. Ia bingung, "perasaan apa ini?"

Sakura tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang tidak cukup terkenal di Kota Konoha ini. Apartemen yang ia tempati ini sederhana, tidak terlalu besar, tidak banyak ruang—hanya terdapat dua ruangan; kamar tidur dan kamar mandi—bahkan dapur menyatu dengan ruang tempat Sakura bersantai, atau tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menjamu tamu. Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi cukup untuk dirinya yang tinggal sendiri. Kantong Sakura tidak akan menipis jika tinggal di tempat yang relatif murah ini. Selain itu, apartemen Sakura terletak strategis—baginya—karena dekat dengan Stasiun, Universitas Konoha dan tempat kerjanya. Sayangnya agak jauh dari Akatsuki's English.

Sakura tertegun dari lamunannya kala Nokia miliknya bergetar hebat. Ia langsung meraba-raba tasnya yang terletak tidak jauh darinya itu, "uh.. mana sih?" Sakura mengeluarkan isi tasnya dengam membalikkan posisi tasnya. Mulai dari sisir, notes, pensil, pulpen, penghapus, tipe-x, dompet, bungkus permen, tissue bekas, kertas, semuanya ia keluarkan dari tasnya. Akan tetapi Nokianya belum kunjung keluar. Sakura menghela nafas, betapa pikunnya dirinya. Sakura langsung membuka resleting di dalam tasnya. Ternyata Nokia miliknya ia letakkan di dalam kantong kecil yang terdapat di dalam tas.

"Halo," ucapnya setelah mengtahui bahwa Ino—sahabatnya—menghubunginya.

"Sakuraaaa~"

Sakura mengkerutkan dahi. Kenapa nada bicara Ino jadi sok imut begitu, "hm?"

"_I have surprise for you.._"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura _to the point_. Sakura lagi gak mau banyak bicara. Ia lelah sekali. Kepalanya pun terasa pusing sekali.

Ino menggerutu di sebrang sana, "iih.. kok jutek sih? Aku baru jadian juga.."

"Hah?"

"Ehem," Ino berdehem, "aku. Baru. Jadian."

_Oh jadi itu surprisenya_, "oh.."

"Iiih nyebelin! Kok 'oh' doang?" Ino berdecak kesal.

Sakura mengulum senyum, "Haha maaf. Selamat ya. Sama siapa?"

Lagi-lagi Ino berdecak, "Sakura, pikun ya kamu? Ya ampun, yang kemarin aku kenalin itu lho. Pas itu aku masih HTS*)-an ama dia,"

"Hmm.. siapa?" Sakura sepertinya tidak ingat. Lagipula kemarin kapan?

"Sai lho, Sak. Saiiii~" meskipun tidak terlihat namun Sakura bisa membayangkan ekspressi Ino sekarang. Ino sedang memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "oh.. Sai? Aha ha ha maaf aku lupa," Sakura tertawa hambar. Sungguh ia tidak ingat dengan Sai. Rupanya saj aia tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja Sakura teringat Shikamaru. Lho? Shikamaru? Bukannya Shikamaru itu pacarnya Ino ya? Hmm.. "Shikamaru udah putus sama kamu?" tanya Sakura akhirnya. Perasaan mereka belum putus deh?

Ino menepuk jidatnya, "Ya ampuuuun, udah lama banget kali, Sak! Empat hari sebelum aku kenalin Sai ke kamu, hhh," ucapnya sambil mendengus kesal.

Sakura sweatdropped, "itu namanya belum lama, Baka! Lagipula cepat sekali? Empat hari setelah putus kamu udah dapet HTS-an," Ino hanya terkekeh di sebrang sana.

Ino memang berbeda dengan Sakura. Bagi Ino mendapatkan kekasih baru itu mudah. Ia punya banyak teman yang berlawanan jenis dengannya. Sayangnya hubungannya dengan para kekasihnya tidak pernah bertahan lama. Sedangkan bagi Sakura? Mencari pasangan untuk dirinya itu bukan untuk bermain-main. Sakura tipe orang yang selektif. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk menyukai orang lain dan menemukan orang yang tepat. Sakura bisa mempertahankan hubungannya dengan kekasihnya sampai bertahun-tahun, tetapi untuk Ino? Jarang sekali.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Gaara gimana? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ino mengganti topik. Nada bicara Ino yang semulanya penuh tawa, dan canda kini berubah menjadi muram.

Begitu pula Sakura. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja muram mengingat nama mantan kekasihnya itu, "oh.. Gaara.." Sakura tampak lesu sekali untuk membahasanya. _Ya Tuhan, kenapa tiba-tiba Ino membahas dia, sih?_ Sakura terdiam. Entah jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan nantinya.

Bagaimana keadaan Gaara sekarang?

Cih, entahlah. Bahkan Gaara tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi. Bagaimana bisa Sakura tahu keadaannya sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa ia sehat? Apa ia sedang sakit? Apa ia sedang tidak baik, sakit, dan memikirkan diri Sakura? Atau ia baik-baik saja, sehat, dan kini sedang bersenang-senang dengan Matsuri, tunangannya? Hhh, kepala Sakura kembali pusing ketika mengingatnya. Pertanyaan Ino aneh-aneh saja.

"Sakura?"

"Eh," Sakura buru-buru membuyarkan lamunannya, "a-ano, Ino. Maaf aku tidak ingin membahas tentang dia sekarang," Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Maaf," nada Ino terdengar kecewa.

Sakura buru-buru menyunggingkan seulas senyuman, "tak apa.. kamu bersenang-senanglah dengan Sai. Jangan putus begitu saja nanti," Sakura menasehati.

Ino tertawa pelan, "yee.. tentu saja! Aku yakin hubunganku dengan Sai akan berakhir di pelaminan,"

"Ehem.. yakin?" Sakura berdehem sambil tertawa pelan.

"Yakin seyakin-yakinnya!"

###

Esok harinya Sakura tidak masuk kampus. Bahkan ia tidak bekerja. Meskipun sakit, Anko tetap memaksa Sakura untuk bekerja.

"Ayolah Sakura, aku mohon.. aku butuh pegawai hari ini," Anko memohon-mohon dari sebrang sana. Telinga Sakura terasa sangat panas kala mendengar suara bosnya ini. Kerja pas lagi sakit? Yang benar saja!

Belajar saja absen, masa' kerja gak absen sih? Masalahnya kepala Sakura benar-benar sakit. Ia lupa makan semalam. Jika Sasuke adalah ibunya, pasti Sasuke sudah marah-marah sekarang. Entah kenapa Sakura kini membayangkan Sasuke yang sedang mengenakan celemek berwarna putih dan memarahi dirinya. Pasti lucu. Sakura tersenyum simpul.

"Sakura?! Halo? Kau ada di sana?"

Sakura sontak sadar dari lamunannya, "eh? Ano.."

"Hmm?"

"Maaf senpai, kepalaku sakit sekali. Senpai ingin aku mati di tempat kerja senpai?"

"Aduh, kamu cuma sakit kepala ini. Tidak ada kasus orang mati karena sakit kepala, Sakura. Ayolah, aku butuh kamu sekarang," Anko memelas.

Bosnya benar-benar keterlaluan. Sakura ini sedang sakit, kenapa dipaksa untuk kerja? Ingin rasanya ia mengomeli Anko, tetapi pasti yang ia dapat bukannya kebebasan melainkan diomeli balik. Sejak kapan Anko kalah dalam berdebat? Jika ia mengikuti lomba debat, ia pasti menang! Sakura berani taruhan akan hal itu.

Sakura menghela nafas. Ia pasrah, "ya,"

Satu kata itu cukup membuat anko girang, "yee! Bagus. Gajimu akan aku tambah deh, asalkan kamu masuk hari ini. 15 menit lagi di butik, ok?"

"45 menit lagi!" Sakura menutup telpon. 15 menit? Ya ampun, sudah bagus Sakura mau masuk hari ini. Memang hari ini bukan hari liburnya, tetapi Sakura itu sakit. Mestinya orang sakit mendapat hak untuk istirahat dong?

Sakura bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melirik ke arah jam weker yang sengaja tidak ia pasang. Sudah jam 14.08 siang. Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah sejak malam kemarin ia berbaring di tempat tidur. Kepalanya terasa sakit sekali. Rasanya berat untuk bangun. Sakura memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

_Anko-senpai benar-benar menyusahkanku!_

Sakura berjalan lemas ke arah kamar mandi. Terlalu malas untuk mandi, akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk membilas wajahnya yang kusam dan menggosok gigi. Setelah itu ia mengganti pakaiannya. Sakura mengenakan rok motif kotak-kotak berwarna pink-merah-hitam, dan t-shirt putih polos. Tanpa beres-beres terlebih dahulu, ia mengambil tas berukuran mininya itu. Setelah mengantongkan hand phone, mengambil beberapa yen dari atas meja rias, dan mengenakan jaket kulit hitamnya, Sakura mengunci pintu apartemennya.

_Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang memberatkan, hhh_. Sakura menghela nafasnya panjang.

###

"Tujuan selanjutnya; Tohaku Shinkansen,"*)

Pintu kereta mulai tertutup. Selanjutnya kereta bawah tanah seri E4*) ini berjalan perlahan hingga kecepatannya meninggi hingga menjadi _express_. Stasiun Tohaku Shinkansen adalah tujuan Sakura. Dimana stasiun itulah yang paling dekat dengan tempat kerjanya. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa saja jalan, hanya saja ia terlalu lemah untuk berjalan, dan kantongnya tidak cukup untuk menyewa taksi. Alternatif satu-satunya hanya menggunakan kereta.

Sakura tidak begitu beruntung. Ia tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk sehingga ia berdiri. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat tiang yang disediakan khusus bagi penumpang yang berdiri. Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya.

"Sakura?" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang familiar baginya itu mengalihkan perhatian.

Sakura sontak mencari sumber suara itu yang ternyata berada tidak jauh darinya. Sakura menolehkan kepala ke belakang, di mana Sasuke—orang yang tadi menyapanya—berdiri.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sasuke tampak cemas melihat Sakura. Wajahnya sangat pucat. Sakura juga terlihat sedang sakit. Memang Sakura sedang sakit, aduuh.

"Mukamu.." Sasuke menunjuk wajah Sakura yang terlihat amat pucat itu. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya ia gantungkan di pegangan kereta bagian di atas.

Sakura menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke," ia tidak ingin dikhawatirkan orang lain. Sakura lebih memilih berbohong.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit? Oh.. jangan bilang tadi malam kau tidak makan, huh?" tebak Sasuke. Sakura lekas menggeleng.

Sakura belum makan. Setelah ditelpon Ino kemarin malam, ia langsung tidur. Hingga paginya ia bagun, kepalanya terasa berat. Hal itu memaksa Sakura untuk tetap terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Lagi-lagi ia tidak sarapan. Sakura tidur hingga jam setengah dua siang sampai Nokianya bergetar, membangunkan dirinya. Jam makan siang sudah lewat. Ia tidak makan lagi.

"U-udah," Sakura berbohong—lagi.

Sasuke tampak tidak percaya, "Sakura, jangan bohong. Wajahmu itu—eh?" ucapannya terhenti kala Sakura jatuh ke pelukannya.

Ia pingsan.

###

Sakura membuka kelopak matanya. Perlahan-lahan penglihatannya mulai jelas. Yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah seorang perempuan berambut kuning yang dikuncir ke atas. _Oh, Ino_, batin Sakura setelah penglihatannya mulai terlihat jelas.

Ino tampak lega kala melihat Sakura bangun dari pingsannya, "Sakura! Kau ini membuatku khawatir saja," Ino mendesah lega.

Kepala Sakura masih terasa sakit. Kemudian ia memaksakan dirinya untuk melihat sekelilingnya. Putih. Semuanya putih. Tangannya pun diinfus. Apa ia berada di rumah sakit sekarang?

"A-aku di mana?"

"Di rumah sakit. Kau pingsan di kereta," jelas Ino. Raut wajahnya yang khawatir masih terlihat jelas.

Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya, "pingsan?"

"Ya. Kau pingsan. Untung ada pangeran tampan yang langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit," Ino tersenyum jahil.

_Pangeran tampan? Tapi siapa?_

"Pa-pangeran tampan?" tanya Sakura mengulang apa yang ada di benaknya dengan suara yang begitu serak. Tidak hanya kepala, tenggorokannya pun sakit.

"Iya, Sasuke,"

"Sasuke?" Sakura berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali. Oh, Kami-sama.. Ia baru ingat. Ia pingsan dan jatuh ke pelukkan Sasuke. Setelah itu ia sama sekali tidak ingat lagi. Semuanya gelap. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah. Bukan karena demam, melainkan malu. Ia pasti malu sekali karena jatuh ke pelukkan Sasuke. Selain itu, ia pasti jadi tontonan para penumpang kereta. Merepotkan..

"Jangan bilang kamu amnesia, Sakura," kata-kata Ino berhasil membuat Sakura bangun dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Tidak. Ya, aku kenal dia, hmm.." Sakura memijit-mijit keningnya yang terasa sakit, "lalu, kenapa kamu ada di sini?"

"Oh itu.. aku menerima telpon. Aku kira dari kamu, tetapi waktu kuangkat yang kudengar bukan suara perempuan, melainkan laki-laki. Terus dia menjelaskan semua kejadian, dan menyuruhku untuk menyusul ke rumah sakit," jelas Ino.

Sakura tertegun. Jadi Sasuke menelpon dengan ponsel milik Sakura? "Lalu, kenapa ia menghubungimu, ti-tidak hanya kamu saja 'kan yang ada di kontakku?" uuh, tenggorokannya yang sakit ini begitu menyiksa, sampai-sampai ia berbicara pun terbata-bata. Kondisi Sakura tidak stabil.

Ino mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Mungkin ia melihat _history call_mu,"

Sakura berpikir sejenak. Ia juga. Yang terakhir ia telpon adalah Ino—sekedar memberitahukan bahwa Sakura sedang tidak enak badan saat itu.

"Nanti Hinata akan mengunjungimu ke sini. Aku ada urusan malam ini, hmm.." Ino berkata.

Beruntung sekali Sakura memiliki teman sebaik Ino, juga Hinata—teman satu kampusnya itu. Mereka rela bergantian untuk menjaga Sakura. Bahkan samar-samar tadi Sakura mendengar bahwa Hinata bersedia untuk menginap, menemaninya. Sakura merasa tidak enak akannya.

"A-ano, tidak usah—"

"Sshht, sudahlah. Kami tidak keberatan kok," potong Ino langsung.

Sakura tidak dapat membalas kata-kata Ino lagi. Tenggorokannya terlanjur sakit. Sakura mendesah panjang. Rasanya ia sibuk sekali minggu ini. Kondisi tubuhnya langsung _drop_ begitu saja bahkan sampai dirawat di rumah sakit.

Sakura memandang jendela yang terletak di sebelah kanannya—yang dibiarkan terbuka itu.

Hari sudah gelap. Bulan sabit menampakkan wujudnya, ditemani bintang-bintang. Benaknya tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa hilang dari pikirannya.

Gaara..

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?

Apa ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sakura saat ini?

Apakah ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedang berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit saat ini?

Jika ia tahu, apakah Gaara peduli?

Entahlah. Hanya Tuhannya yang tahu.

Sakura hanya dapat menghela nafas pasrah.

Membiarkan bintang-bintang bersinar di atas, menemani sang rembulan.

* * *

---

* * *

"Hei, Sakura. Coba lihat!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut merah di sebelahnya, "hm?"

Gaara menunjuk ke atas, di mana bintang-bintang bertebaran, "ada berapa bintang di atas?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Konyol memang, tetapi ia menghitung jumlah bintangnya. Ada empat bintang, "empat?" kepalanya masih fokus memandang bintang di atas.

Begitu juga Gaara, "seharusnya ada lima,"

"Souka?"

"Hu-uh,"

"Mana yang satu lagi," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke pemuda di sebelahnya.

Begitu juga Gaara. Gaara mengulum senyum, "yang satu lagi ada tepat di sebelahku,"

Sakura sedikit geli mendengarnya. Sungguh gombal, tetapi perasaan tidak bisa berbohong; Sakura sangat bahagia mendengarnya, "kamu bisa saja," Sakura terkekeh. Tiba-tiba saja ia merapatkan duduknya menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Gaara.

Sebuah perasaan hangat menyelimuti Sakura sekarang.

Berada di dekapan Gaara memang sangatlah nyaman.

Sakura selalu merasa bahagia kala ditemani Gaara.

Seperti saat itu, Gaara mengajak Sakura ke sebuah bukit. Mereka tidak tahu apa nama bukit itu, tetapi mereka sering berkunjung ke sana.

Rasanya dunia hanya milik mereka berdua saja ketika dirinya dan Gaara berkunjung ke bukit tersebut.

Hanya sekedar duduk dan melihat bintang.

* * *

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

*) HTS: hubungan tanpa status

*) Tohaku Shinkansen: nama stasiun atau apa gituu. ada di Jepang, tapi gak tau di kota apa. di sini saya bikin jadi stasiun dalam kota. jadi keretanya masih di dalam kota, belum keluar Konoha. namanya juga fiksi, ngarang boleh dong?

*) seri E4: itu juga main asal ambil aja seri keretanya, hehe. imajinasikan sesuai imajinasi anda saja bentuk keretanya.

**Author:** nah, saya kasih tuh beberapa potongan masa lalu Sakura dan Gaara. saya juga menjelaskan sedikit tentang pandangan Sakura dalam mencari pasangan hidup. memang tidak mudah baginya, jadi wajar saja Sakura sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara selama kurang lebih tiga tahun. makanya Sakura sayang banget sama Gaara. sekarang ada Sasuke, Anko, dan Ino, juga Shikamaru dan Sai yang numpang nama doang, haha. karakter lain next chap, ok? mungkin chapter depan sudah mulai menjelajahi kehidupan kampus Sakura.

Review replay dulu buat yang anon;

**Naru-mania:** Sasuke memang OOC. sengaja dibikin untuk pengembangan cerita. yeah, meskipun saya gak suka dia OOC. sejak kapan Sasuke perhatian? haha. kapan aja boleeh deh ya. untungnya ini ffn ya .__. tetapi saya akan tetap jaga ke-IC-annya kok.

**Uchiha Cesa:** terima kasih pujiannya ya, aduuh padahal diksi amburadul beg-begitu. next chap is here, review, ok?

.

.

Sorry for all mistaken,

_**Review, and critics, please?**_


End file.
